Sara Davenport
(Created By Liteteretet) Sara Davenport is another Bionic person who lives with Donald. Story Sara is a student at Mission Creek. She was created by Donald Davenport but she didn't have any bionic abilities and she didn't know Adam, Bree, and Chase was bionic until they show her and she couldn't stop herself from blurting it out in school so they had to tape her mouth. Sara never got bionics until she got shocked and her chip reacted to Bree because she was standing near her. She automatically got Super Speed. Personality Sara is very ellegant. Although she seems like a nice girl, she's very torturous and intimidating. She can tell if someone's lying when she does a certain face. Sometimes when she's about to torture Leo and Bree and they have no where to go, she does a mischevous smile and the torture begins. She may be driven away by torture sometimes when she sees Zax .Zax, which gives Leo and Bree an advantage. But when it comes to helping the Davenports, anybody or going on a mission, Sara is always there to help Trivia *She likes to torture Leo and Bree *Here favorite kind of torturing is tickling *She's has martial arts *Although Bree's super speed is red, her super speed is purple *She has a crush on Zax *She gets distracted very easily Powers and Abillities *'Super Speed - '''Because she got shocked by a electro reactor and she was standing near Bree, Bree's bionics reacted with Sara's chip and she got super speed. *'Torture Tactics - Sara has a lot of torture tactics but her favorite one is tickling. She uses them on Leo and Bree. *'Martial Arts - '''She can fight really well. *'Jumping Wave - 'In Bionic Shutdown 2, it is revealed that Sara unlocks a new ability that she is able to jump high and slam back down with a shockwave. Weaknesses *'Being Ensnared in her own traps - 'Sara has traps and torture tactics, so when her own things are used against her, she can't stand it. *'Being Tickled - 'Even though she likes to be tickled, it distracts her from other things *'Zax - '''Sometimes when Sara is supposed to be focused on something, when she sees Zax, she is drawn away by whatever she is focused on. Quotes To Leo '''Sara: '''Yeah, you love me. '''Leo: '''No i don't, your torture. '''Sara: '''Come on, come here. '''Leo: No Sara: '''Come here '''Leo: No, no no(keeps walking away) Sara: '''(super speeds to Leo and tackles him to the ground, tickling him) '''Leo: '''Stop it!(laughing) Sara! '''Sara: '''Are you gonna behave? '''Leo: '''Yes! Allright To Bree '''Bree: (chained up) Sara! What are you doing? Sara: 'Nothing...why do you ask..(starts tickling bree) '''Bree: '(laughing) stop Sara! 'Sara: '''Why? You look so cute this way. '''Bree: '''Please Sara! I can't take anymore! '''Sara: '''Yes you can.(takes off bree's flats and starts tickling her feet) '''Bree: '(laughing) please stop! Sara!!! I cant breath!! 'Sara: '''Fine.(stops tickling Bree) I stopped '''Bree: '(in a breathless state) Yay.. To Chase '''Chase: Hey Sara, i got you a drink Sara: '''Ok.(drinks it) hmm...it taste like...apple crumbs..(collapses on the couch) '''Chase: Lesson #1: Never take a drink from someone until you check it. To Adam Sara: Hey Adam, Hey Adam, Hey Adam, Hey Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam.. Adam: 'What Sara? '''Sara: '''Hi! '''Adam: '''Grrr... To Donald '''Sara: '''Hey Donald. '''Donald: '''Yeah Sara. '''Sara: '''Can you help me with something? '''Donald: '(remembering that Sara almost blew him up, darts out the lab) '''Sara: '''I didn't even ask yet (super speeds to catch Donald) To Bree '''Sara: '''I wanted to be in the school play! '''Bree: Yeah and i wanted to blow up Chase in Davenport's warehouse, we all can't be winners! To Marcus Sara: 'Hey Marcus. '''Marcus: '(''sign) ''What Sara? '''Sara: '''Wanna race to the door? '''Marcus: Fine. Sara: '''Ready, Set, Go! '''Marcus:(super speeds back to the couch) Sara: ''(slams her body and face on the door)'' Augh! Ow! Ouch! Bad move Marcus Marcus: ''(shrugs his shoulders)'' Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Bionic Category:Superhuman